


The Carson's

by ClockWiseTax771



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Family, Gen, Inheritance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWiseTax771/pseuds/ClockWiseTax771
Summary: Elsie and Charles Carson and their "family", get an unexpected surprise and rise through the ranks.
Relationships: Charles Carson/Elsie Hughes
Kudos: 13





	1. Cottage Life

Elsie walked into the cottage holding Sybbie’s hand. She hung up her coat and Sybbie’s before walking into the kitchen, Sybbie following. Charles turned around, a smile on his face, and greeted his wife and their visitor, wearing an apron.

“Good afternoon! I wondered when you would get here.” Charles said, putting his hands on her arms to give her a kiss on her cheek. He looked down when he heard a small “Ahem” and chuckled at Sybbie’s face, which had a look of anticipation. “Miss Sybbie! I didn’t notice you there!” Charles exclaimed. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before picking her up. Sybbie wrapped her arms Charles’ neck, a large smile on her face. Elsie stood next to Charles and Sybbie, a smile on her face, watching as she took off her hat. She leaned up to kiss Charles’ cheek and walked further into the kitchen. She put her things on the table and checked on the soup. When she turned around, she saw Charles whispering something into Sybbie’s ear. She giggled and turned to Elsie, a large smile on her face.

“Grandpa wants you to give him a proper kiss!” Sybbie exclaimed, bouncing up and down in Charles’ arm. Elsie chuckled and shook her head.

“Oh, he does, does he?” Elsie asked, walking toward them. Sybbie nodded happily. “Well, I suppose.” Elsie stood on her tiptoes to kiss him properly, making Sybbie burst into giggles. She relaxed against Charles, who wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him and sighed happily.

Elsie leaned back to see Sybbie’s eyes fluttering before closing. Charles followed his wife’s gaze and smiled.

“I’ll take her and put her down for a nap.” Elsie whispered to her husband. Charles nodded and handed the sleeping girl to Elsie, who took the girl in her arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She walked up the stairs and into the bedroom closest to hers and Charles’. She laid her down gently, taking off the girl’s shoes and put the covers over her. She pressed another kiss to the girl’s forehead and left the room, closing the door softly.


	2. Arriving at the Cricket Game

Elsie and Charles walked, each holding Sybbie’s hand, toward the cricket field, swinging Sybbie between them. The couple looked at each other, love in their eyes, and laughed at the girl giggling between them. When they arrived at the field, Sybbie let go of their hands and ran toward her father, a large smile on her face.

“Daddy!” She exclaimed, her arms up. Tom chuckled and picked her up when she got to his feet. She put her arms around his neck, holding tightly to him. Elsie and Charles walked up to them, arm in arm, smiles on their faces. Tom turned to them and smiled.

“Have you been a good girl?” Tom asked his daughter. Sybbie nodded. He raised an eyebrow and turned back to the couple standing in front of him.

“She’s been lovely. We’ve enjoyed having her.” Elsie said, smiling at Sybbie. Sybbie smiled back before her facial expression changed to one of worry.

“Do I have to leave?” Sybbie asked her father. “I want to stay with them.” Sybbie said. Her father nodded.

“You don’t have to leave yet. You’re going to stay with them for two weeks. They’ll bring you with them when they go back to Downton to work.” Tom told her, dissolving her worries. Sybbie smiled again. Tom, Charles and Elsie talked for a few more minutes while Sybbie ran around with George and Marigold.

“Tom, Carson, 5 minutes.” Robert said, walking up next to them. He turned to Elsie, a smile on his face. “Ah, how lovely to see you. Enjoying your time off?” He asked. The Carson’s nodded.

“Immensely, My lord.” Charles said. “It’s been wonderful having a child around the house. It makes one feel young.” Robert chuckled.

“It does, doesn’t it? I hope you’re not getting too worn out. Robert said.

“Not at all. She’s a lovely little girl and it’s been a joy having her.” Elsie said, smiling. Sybbie ran up to them and put her arms up, waiting to be lifted by Charles. Charles lifted her up easily, tickling her as he did. Sybbie laughed, which made everyone else laugh.

“Sybbie, I want you to listen to Mrs. Carson, okay?” Tom told her. Sybbie nodded and yawned, laying her head against Charles’ chest. The other four chuckled.

“She wouldn’t take a nap before we left. She was too excited.” Elsie said, brushing the girl’s hair off her face. “I’ll make sure she gets some sleep while we’re here. It’s a good thing I brought a pair of blankets.” Tom helped Elsie lay one of the blankets down while Robert held the other blanket. Elsie sat down and Charles put Sybbie gently down in her arms. Sybbie nuzzled into her arms and sighed, relaxing. The men smiled at Elsie and Sybbie. Tom and Robert looked at Charles and smiled, seeing the love in his eyes. Elsie looked up at Charles and smiled back, settling Sybbie on the ground. Robert lay the blanket over Sybbie and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Robert looked at his watch.

“It’s time to get ready to play. I’ll see you later, Mrs. Carson.” Robert said, bowing slightly. Elsie nodded. Charles turned to Tom.

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Charles said. Tom nodded and walked away, following Robert. Tom and Robert turned around, watching the other two.

Charles leaned down to kiss his wife.

“You’ll cheer for me?” He asked, smiling. She nodded, smiling back.

“Of course. Good luck.” Elsie told him. He nodded and walked toward where the others were practicing. Elsie watched him, love in her eyes and sighed, shaking her head. She looked down at Sybbie, happiness on her face. She pulled out her book to read while waiting for the game to start.


	3. The Cricket Game - Part One

Elsie looked up, seeing Isobel walking toward her, started to stand but Isobel shook her hand and Elsie sat back down.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Carson.” Isobel said, smiling. Elsie nodded.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Crawley.” Elsie replied. Isobel pointed to the space on the blanket next to Elsie.

“Might I sit down?” Isobel asked nicely. Elsie nodded, smiling.

“Of course.” Elsie told her, putting her book down. Isobel sat down gracefully. She turned to Elsie and sighed.

“How are you?” Isobel asked. Elsie sighed and nodded her head.

“I’m well.” She said. She looked down at Sybbie and smiled, putting her hand on Sybbie’s back. “It’s been wonderful having her in the cottage. It makes us feel young, to have a young spirit in the house.” Elsie said. She looked back up to Isobel and smiled softly. Isobel nodded.

“I understand. That’s how I feel when I have George. He reminds me so much of Matthew. It’s like his spirit is alive wherever George is.” Isobel said, tears in her eyes. Elsie nodded. She looked up at smiled. Isobel turned around and saw Mrs. Patmore walking toward them with two cups of tea.

“Here we are. I thought you could use some.” She told them, handing one cup to Elsie and the other to Isobel, smiling. Both women accepted them graciously.

“Thank you very much.” Elsie said, taking a sip of hers. Mrs. Patmore nodded and walked back toward the tent. Isobel and Elsie sat silently, watching the game.

“Do you think he’ll ever retire?” Isobel asked, breaking the silence. Elsie sat quietly, thinking, for a few minutes before answering.

“I think so. Soon actually. I think we both will. Now that my sister is dead, God rest her soul, I can retire, and his hands are giving him trouble. Mr. Branson loves to visit us with Miss Sybbie, so we’ll have visitors. I don’t think it scares him as much as it used to, now he has a life outside the Abbey.” Elsie said, watching her husband play.

“You mean now that he, has you?” Isobel asked, drinking her tea. Elsie smiled and nodded, cheeks blushing.

“Yes, I think so. And I feel the same way. We love each other, Mrs. Crawley, and we love to be together, and that is what makes him think about a life outside of the Abbey. And he may have to face it soon.” Elsie said. She looked down at Sybbie and smiled, brushing her hair out of her face.

“You love her as well, don’t you?” Isobel asked, pointing to Sybbie when Elsie looked up at her. Elsie nodded.

“I do. She’s the granddaughter I’ll never have. She calls us Grandma and Grandpa.” Elsie said. Isobel chuckled at the thought.

“Mr. Carson lets her?” Isobel asked. Elsie nodded, smiling.

“Yes. He wants her to feel comfortable with us, and he knows that’s the only way she will be. Tom and I talked about it and he wants to be like our son, like the son we never had, and he wants us to be the parents he never had. Naturally Mr. Carson was against it, but he came around. Now he even calls Tom by his first name, and Tom calls us Mum and Dad.” Elsie said, smiling happily. Isobel nodded.

“Quite right, too. You two are more like parents then his parents ever were. And please, call me Isobel.” Isobel said, putting her hand on Elsie’s arm. Elsie nodded.

“Alright, but only if you call me Elsie. And not in front of Mr. Carson. He’d have a heart attack.” Elsie said, chuckling. Isobel agreed, laughing. Elsie saw Charles look at them, confusion on his face. Elsie smiled and waved at him and he waved back before paying attention to the game. “What do you think the Dowager Countess thinks about you coming over here?” Elsie asked, watching Violet watching them. Isobel shook her head, also watching Violet. She waved and Violet looked away.

“I think she thinks I’m a bit mad, but I think she understands.” Isobel said, chuckling. “She has a heart in there somewhere, I just don’t know where.” Elsie nodded in understanding. They heard a groan and looked over to see Sybbie sitting up, rubbing her eyes. Elsie rubbed the girls back, setting her teacup down. Sybbie moved to sit in Elsie’s lap leaning back against her. Elsie wrapped her arms around the girl and sighed.

“Are you hungry?” Elsie asked, rocking back and forth. Sybbie nodded sluggishly, still tired. Elsie opened the basket they brought and pulled out a sandwich, handing it to Sybbie. Sybbie took it and ate slowly, watching the game. Elsie turned to Isobel. “Would you like some? I have fruit if you would prefer.” Elsie said, taking the bowl of fruit out of the basket. Isobel nodded.

“Fruit, I think.” Isobel said, taking some strawberries. Elsie nodded, taking some herself. “George is coming to my house next weekend. We should get together then. Elsie nodded, eating the fruit.

“We have two weeks off and she’ll be with us the whole time, so we’ll still have her next weekend. Your house or mine?” Elsie asked. Isobel smiled, thinking.

“Yours.” She said after a moment. “I would like to see it.” Elsie nodded, smiling.

“We love it. Sybbie has her own room, don’t you?” Elsie said, tickling the girl Sybbie laughed, holding the sandwich. She nodded, smiling, taking another bite of it. Elsie took some lemonade out of the basket and lifted it up toward Isobel. Isobel nodded and Elsie poured some in a cup, handing it to her. Isobel took and drink, a smile on her face.

“It’s lovely.” Isobel said. Elsie smiled, chuckling.

“I’ll tell Mr. Carson you said so. He made it himself. He was quite proud.” Elsie said, taking a drink out of her own cup. Sybbie had finished her sandwich and was coloring on the paper and colored pencils she brought. Isobel and Elsie chatted for a few more minutes, before turning to Sybbie. “Would you like to go see everyone else?” Elsie asked, putting everything away. Sybbie nodded excitedly, putting her paper and pencils away. She stood up and helped Elsie and Isobel stand before taking Elsie’s hand and leading them toward the Crawley’s.


	4. The Cricket Game - Part Two

“Granny!” Sybbie exclaimed when they got closer. Cora turned to them and smiled, kneeling with her arms open for Sybbie.

“Sybbie, my dear! Are you having a wonderful time?” Cora asked, picking the girl up. Sybbie nodded happily. Cora turned toward Elsie and Isobel, pleased when she saw Elsie nod.

“The Carson’s are so much fun!” Sybbie exclaimed, explaining what they did together. Cora nodded, paying attention to what Sybbie was saying. Elsie and Isobel talked to Violet about Charles. Elsie, focused in her conversation, did not see Sybbie walking up to her. Sybbie pulled on Elsie’s skirt and smiled when Elsie looked down at her. Elsie kneeled next to Sybbie. Sybbie leaned forward to whisper in Elsie’s ear.

“Will you hold me?” Sybbie asked, leaning against Elsie. Elsie wrapped her arms around the child, smiling, lifting her up. “I’m tired.” Sybbie said, yawing. She laid her head on Elsie’s shoulder, closing her eyes. Elsie turned back to the women watching her.

“It was quite a long morning and she wouldn’t take her nap before coming. She took a short one when we got here, but it obviously wasn’t quite enough.” Elsie said, rubbing her hand up and down the girl’s back.

“DO you think you should bring her back to the cottage?” Cora asked quietly. Elsie smiled, shaking her head. 

“No, not now. She should be fine for now. She can sleep through just about anything, and I don’t think she would be to be pleased to wake up and see that we’re back home.” Elsie told them. They nodded, smiling. The women continued to talk about Sybbie before Elsie excused herself and walked toward the Servants.


	5. The Cricket Game - Part Three

“We were wondering when you would get to us.” Mrs. Patmore said loudly. Elsie glared at the woman, shushing her, before turning slightly so she could see Sybbie’s face. Mrs. Patmore nodded, looking sheepish.

“She can sleep well, but I don’t want to take any chances.” Elsie said, picking up the cup of tea sitting on the table for her. “How is everything going?” She asked, nodding to the people behind her. Mrs. Patmore shook her head.

“Oh no. It’s you day off. You’re not doing any work besides watching that lovely child there.” Mrs. Patmore said, pointing to Sybbie. “And watching your husband.” Elsie sighed, nodding. She sat down, shifting the girl in her lap. She heard a whistle and looked up to see the men walking off the field toward the drink tent. She smiled when she saw Charles walking toward her, a smile on his face. He leaned down to give her a kiss on her cheek and ran his hand down Sybbie’s back.

“She fell asleep again, eh?” Charles said, taking the cup of tea offered to him by Mrs. Patmore. Elsie nodded and sighed.

“She seems to like sleeping in my arms, so if she sleeps well here, here she will stay.” Elsie said. Charles nodded, taking a sip of his tea. They chatted for a few minutes longer before another whistle blew, signaling the time to start the second half of the game. “Good luck.” She told him again. He kissed her again, this time, her lips, and walked back to the field. Tom stopped while walking by.

“Can I have a word with you and Dad after the game is over?” He asked, kissing Sybbie’s forehead. Elsie nodded, smiling.

“Of course.” Elsie said. He nodded his thanks and walked back onto the field. Mrs. Patmore looked at Elsie, eyebrows raised.

“Dad?” She asked. Elsie nodded, looking guilty. Mrs. Patmore put her hands on her hips, waiting for an explanation.

“We were talking one day while he was visiting, and he asked if Charles and I would be the parents he never had, and we agreed.” Elsie said. Mrs. Patmore nodded happy.

“I wonder what he wants to talk about.” Mrs. Patmore wondered aloud. Elie shrugged.

“I don’t know. I’ll soon find out.” Elsie said, watching the game. The game was soon over, and the big house won another game. Mrs. Patmore and Elsie walked over to where Elsie was sitting, and Mrs. Patmore helped pack everything up.


	6. Growing the Family

When she was ready, Elsie waited for Charles and Tom while Mrs. Patmore went back to the tent. She smiled when she saw the two walking toward her. "Good game, congratulations." She said when they reached her. They both moved to kiss her cheek, first Charles then Tom. Charles took the basket and Tom took the blankets and they started back toward the cottage. "What did you want to talk to us about?" She Elsie asked, turning slightly toward Tom, cocking her head. Tom thought for a minute before responding. "Sybbie and I were talking, and we were wondering if we could move in with you," Tom said bluntly. Elsie and Charles looked at each other, surprise on their faces. "It's just that, you've both done so much for us, and Sybbie thinks of you as her grandparents, I think of you as my parents and we want a life outside of Downton, with you," Tom said. They nodded, understanding his meaning.

"Why don't you put Sybbie to bed and we'll discuss it while you're upstairs?" Elsie asked, holding Sybbie out to Tom when they arrived at the cottage. Tom nodded, taking Sybbie and bringing her upstairs. Charles and Elsie walked into the kitchen, putting the basket and its contents away. "What do you think, Charles?" Elsie asked, putting the lemonade into the refrigerator. Charles sighed and nodded.

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea," Charles said. Elsie looked at him, a smile on her face. She walked toward him, putting her hands on his arms.

"You're growing soft in your old age," Elsie said, looking up at him, happy. He chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her.

"It's all you, my dear. All you." They kissed, holding each other close. They pulled apart and continued to put the food away.

They turned toward the kitchen when they heard Tom coming back down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen, hesitancy on his face.

"Of course, you can move in with us. We'd be delighted to have you." Elsie said, moving forward to give him a hug. Tom sighed, happiness filling his face.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much." Tom said, smiling. He hugged Elsie tight, tears rolling down his face. Elsie pulled back, holding Tom's face in her eyes.

"Oh, my lad. Were you so worried we would say no?" Elsie asked. Tom nodded, closing his eyes. Charles walked toward them, putting his hand on Tom's shoulder.

"We're practically your parents, my boy. We would be very happy if you would live with us." Charles told him. Tom nodded and pulled both Charles and Elsie into a hug.

"When were you planning on moving in?" Elsie asked, wiping the table off. Tom shrugged.

"I don't know. First, I need to talk to the Crawley's and tell them my plan, then we'll see. In fact, I'm going to go up there now." Tom said. Elsie and Charles nodded.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Elsie asked, looking up at him. Tom nodded and smiled.

"I would love that, _Mum_." Elsie walked to Charles, kissed his cheek, and left with Tom.


	7. Tom Telling the Family

Tom and Elsie walked down the lane toward the Abbey, smiles on their faces.

"How do you think they're going to take it?" Elsie asked. Tom shrugged.

"I don't know. I think they'll want me to stay, of course, but they'll be okay with it. At least they'll be happy for me." Tom said. Elsie put her hand on Tom's arm.

"We'll be happy whatever you decide," Elsie told. Tom nodded and sighed, taking Elsie's hand wrapping it around his arm. They walked the rest of the way to the Abbey in silence.

When they arrived at the Abbey, they went in through the front door, Elsie uncomfortable.

"Tom, Mrs. Carson, what are you doing here?" Mary asked, walking down the stairs. Tom turned to Elsie, who nodded, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I want to talk to everyone, together. Where are they?" Tom asked. Mary looked confused.

"In the library, having tea," Mary said, cocking her head. Tom pulled Elsie into the library, Mary following. Everyone turned around when they saw Tom and Elsie.

"What are you two doing here?" Cora asked, standing up. Tom sighed and walked to where tea was set up, making two cups and handing one to Elsie, who took it kindly besides feeling very uncomfortable.

"There is something I wanted to discuss with all of you," Tom said, taking a sip of tea. Everyone looked confused.

"And this has something to do with Mrs. Carson?" Violet asked. Tom nodded.

"I have become very close to the Carson's, and so has Sybbie. And we want to move in with them, and they have very graciously agreed." Tom said, getting right to the point. Robert nodded.

"I see. Do you think of them as family?" Robert asked, curiousness on his face.

"I do. I think of them as my parents and Sybbie thinks of them as her other grandparents." Tom said, smiling at Elsie, who smiled back.

"And you'll be in the village, have a life outside of Downton, without having to go very far. You'll still be the agent; you just don't want to be here every single day." Robert said, confirming everything Tom felt. Tom nodded.

"It's not that I'm not grateful for everything you've done. I am. Very grateful. It's just that I want to have a life outside of these walls, and Sybbie and I both love the Carson's and they love us. We'll still be able to see you, but just not every day. We'll still come up and sleep here from time to time, to give the Carson's space." Tom said. Elsie blushed. Everyone nodded. Robert stepped forward, a smile on his face.

"I understand. You must do what you feel is right. We support you. At least this time you're not leaving the country." Robert said, patting the man on his back. Tom smiled, relief flowing through him. Cora stepped forward to shake Elsie's hand.

"You're very lucky. You get two wonderful people who love you." Cora said, tears in her eyes. Elsie nodded, smiling.

"Thank you, My lady. We're very happy." Elsie said. Cora nodded and turned to Tom.

"When were you planning on moving out?" She asked, holding her hands in front of her. Tom sighed.

"I was thinking that I would go upstairs and pack my things now and move in today, but I'd bring Sybbie back here to pack her things and say goodbye," Tom told them. They nodded in agreement and he went upstairs to pack while Elsie stayed downstairs.


	8. An Inheritance

Elsie was in the kitchen with Tom, making dinner, and Charles was in the sitting room, playing with Sybbie.

"I'm so glad that you let me move in. It was like a part of me was missing, but now I'm home." Tom said, setting the table. Elsie smiled and nodded.

"I know what you mean. When I married Charles, I felt like I was home. I'm so happy to be Mrs. Carson, not Mrs. Hughes, and we love having you here." They smiled at each other and continued making dinner.

Charles and Sybbie walked in, smiles on their faces.

"What can we do to help?" Sybbie asked, standing next to Charles, looking happy.

"How about setting the table?" Elsie asked. Charles nodded and showed Sybbie how to set the table properly. Elsie smiled at them, happy with their life. She and Tom brought the food over and they ate happily, conversation flowing easily. After dinner, they did the dishes, Sybbie helping Tom wash them, Elsie and Charles putting them away, and went to the sitting room to relax when they heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Elsie said, standing up to get the door. Tom and Charles stood as well, Charles picking Sybbie up, going to put her bed. A man in a suit stood at the door, a smile on his face.

"Good evening. Does an Elsie Hughes live here?" The man asked.

"Who's asking?" Elsie asked, Tom walking up behind her. The man took out his card.

"I'm Jackson Simmons, a solicitor. I'm here to inform Elsie Hughes of her inheritance." Mr. Simmons said, holding out his card. Elsie took it and opened the door wider to let Mr. Simmons in.

"I'm Elsie Hughes, although I don't use Hughes anymore," Elsie said, showing the man into the sitting room. Mr. Simmons sat down on the sofa, pulling some papers out of his briefcase.

"What do you go by?" The man asked. Elsie smiled sitting next to Tom across from Mr. Simmons.

"I go by Elsie Carson. My husband, Charles, is upstairs putting our granddaughter to bed. This is our son, Tom." Elsie told him. Tom nodded to the man.

"How do you do?" Tom asked. Charles walked back in, sitting in his chair next to the fireplace.

"I'm well, thank you. Good evening, Mr. Carson. I'm Jackson Simmons, a solicitor. I'm here to inform your wife of her inheritance." Mr. Simmons told Charles. He turned back to Elsie.

"You had a great aunt, Lady Rowena Fairchild, Marchioness of Eland. When she died, the estate was inherited by her son, a nice man who never married. He didn't have any children, therefore no direct heir. He died last month. After some thorough research, it has been found that you are the closest relative." Mr. Simmons told her. Elsie gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

"Are you telling me that I've inherited Eland Castle?" Elsie asked, her hand moving to rest over her heart.

"The castle, the land, the money, the title. Everything." Mr. Simmons said. Elsie looked to Charles, unsure of what to say.

"How much land is there?" Charles asked, taking Elsie's hand. Mr. Simmons looked through his papers.

"About 10,000 acres. The estate comes fully staffed, and they are very excited to meet the new Marchioness, I can tell you. They all seem very nice." Mr. Simmons said.

"How do we know we can trust you, that everything you're saying is true?" Tom asked. Mr. Simmons nodded, agreeing with Tom.

"Because I have no reason to lie. I get nothing out of this. I've already been paid, as soon as everything is settled, you'll hear no more from unless absolutely necessary." Mr. Simmons replied. Tom nodded, settling back into the sofa.

"What do I need to do?" Elsie asked. Mr. Simmons went through his papers once more and handed her a paper along with a pen.

"Read this and sign when you're finished. If you have any questions, I'll be here." Mr. Simmons said, leaning back in his chair. Elsie nodded and turned to Charles, who nodded in agreement.

"What about my family?" Elsie asked, uncapping the pen. She looked up at him.

"Your husband can become Marquess of Eland, and your son can become the heir if you so choose." Mr. Simmons said. Elsie nodded and looked down at the paper, a small smile on her face, and signed the paper.

**Should I add a chapter of "The Carsons" where Charles, Elsie, and Tom tell the Crawleys about Elsie's inheritance?**


	9. Telling the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't as good as it has been or will be, but I hope you enjoy. I will post the staff's reaction soon.

Elsie and Charles walked into the library, nervousness flooding them. Tom told them he'd make sure the family was in the library and ring down for Elsie and Charles.

"Carson, Mrs. Carson, how can we help you?" Robert asked, standing up and walking toward them. Charles looked at Elsie and gave her a reassuring smile, as did Tom.

"We came to let you know that we are resigning." Elsie said, thinking about what she's going to say next. Cora and Robert looked at each other, confusion on their faces and Mary frowned.

"But why? Are you unhappy here?" Cora asked, moving to stand next to Robert.

"No, we're very happy here." Elsie started before nerves overtook her. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Last night, a solicitor came to our house, to let me know of my inheritance." Elsie said. Charles took her hand and squeezed it, steadying her.

"What inheritance?" Robert asked.

"I am the new Marchioness of Eland." Elsie said simply. Cora gasped, a smile on her face. Robert's jaw dropped, Edith and Mary had a confused expression on their faces.

"But how?" Mary asked, standing up. She looked at Violet, who had a shocked look on her face.

"My father's aunt was the Marchioness of Eland. She had a son who never married, and I am the closest relative." Elsie said. Cora and Robert looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Robert looked back at the Carson's, a smile on his face.

"Well, let me be the first to congratulate you on your inheritance. I have great confidence you will do very well." Robert said, shaking Elsie's hand. Elsie smiled happily.

"Thank you." She said. Cora followed her husbands lead. Violet stood up, and everyone turned to look at her.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Carson. You must let us know when you're settled in so we can come visit." Violet said, a small smile crossing her face. Elsie nodded.

"Of course, we will." Elsie said, smiling. Cora stepped forward.

"We will meet later today to discuss more in detail. Of course, we must invite you to luncheon." Cora said, knowing what the answer will be.

"Thank you, your ladyship, but we must decline as we haven't told the staff yet." Elsie said. Cora nodded and smiled.

"Of course. Let's meet after luncheon." Cora said. Elsie nodded, before leaving the room, Carson following closely, sighing with relief.


	10. We're Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be the servant's reaction, but I changed my mind on how I want things to progress. It's also not as good as it will be in the future. I hope you enjoy!

Elsie and Charles stood at the head of the staff table, nervousness flowing through them. The staff sat watching them, nervous.

“We wanted to let you know about changes in the staff. Mrs. Carson and I are resigning, effective immediately, and Anna and Barrow will take our places.” Charles said formally, leaving no room for questions. Mrs. Patmore looked at Elsie, surprise in her eyes. Elsie waved Mrs. Patmore toward her sitting room, Charles following. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mrs. Patmore asked, hurt in her eyes. Elsie sighed, sadness crossing her face.

“Because we only found out last night.” Elsie said sadly. Elsie hadn’t had a chance to meet with Mrs. Patmore before meeting with the Crawley’s. 

“Can you tell me why you’re leaving?” Mrs. Patmore asked. Elsie sighed and shook her head. 

“Not yet. You’ll find out soon enough.” Elsie told her. Mrs. Patmore sighed and nodded, leaving the room, thoughts running through her head. Elsie turned to Charles, tears forming in her eyes. “I’m starting to rethink our plan.” Elsie said, a headache forming. Charles nodded and sat down, taking her hand in his.

“I know. But it will be better in the long run.” Charles told her. She sighed and sat down.

“I know, but it doesn’t make it any less hard.” Elsie told him. He nodded and squeezed her hand. “Well, I better start getting things ready for Anna.” Charles nodded and stood up, walking to the door.

“I’ll get things ready for Barrow. Why does it have to be him?” Charles asked, a scowl on his face. Elsie sighed and shook her head. 

“Because you trained him, and you know he will be the best replacement.” Elsie told him. Charles nodded and left, leaving Elsie to her thoughts and packing up.


	11. A Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the dream doesn't really make sense, but it was what came out as I was writing. Enjoy!

“You aren’t blood, you aren’t family.” The man told them, crossing his arms, a smug look on his face. Elsie took a deep breath before responding. 

“It isn’t only blood that makes a family. It’s love. We may not be blood related, but we love each other. We’re a family, and we always will be.” Elsie told him. The man shook his head, pulling Tom and Sybbie with him.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m still taking them with me.” Elsie turned around and saw Charles behind her, shaking his head before leaving, and Elsie knew he wasn’t coming back. 

Elsie sat up abruptly, panting, sweat dripping down her back, the end of the nightmare still in her mind. She ran her hand through her hair, breathing deeply. Charles sat up, watching her get out of bed and walk over to the window, sitting down on the bench. He sat in bed for a moment before getting up and walking over to sit next to her. He took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips. She looked at him and sighed.

“I’m sorry I woke you.” She said quietly. He shook his head, pulling her close to him.

“You didn’t wake me. I was already awake when you woke up. Tell me about your dream.” Charles said, putting his arm around her shoulders. Elsie sighed again, wrapping her hands around his arm.

“A man appeared, telling me Tom and Sybbie weren’t family because we’re not related by blood. I tried telling him it doesn’t matter that we’re not related by blood, it’s love that makes a family. He said it doesn’t matter and took them away from me. I turned around and you were standing there, shaking your head, and you left, and I knew you weren’t coming back.” Elsie told him. Charles held her tighter, pulling her closer to him. 

“I’m not leaving. I promise.” Charles told her. 

“I can’t lose you. Any of you. Not when I just found you.” Elsie said, tears tolling down her cheeks.

“You won’t, Elsie. Not anytime soon. I promise.” Charles told her. Elsie nodded, looking up at Charles. He leaned down to kiss her, resting his forehead on hers. 

“Let’s go back to bed.” Charles said, standing up and pulling Elsie with him. She nodded and followed him to bed, pulling the covers tight over her. Charles pulled her close to him, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. Elsie held one of his hands tightly in hers. They both fell asleep and didn’t move for the rest of the night.


	12. The Branson's are Home

"Grandpa! We're back!" Sybbie shouted, running into the castle. Charles picked her up and spun her around, tickling her all the while. Sybbie kissed him on the cheek when they stopped. She looked around, waiting for her favorite person to appear. "Where's Grandma?" She asked.

"She's upstairs resting. She didn't have a good night. But I know she'd love to see you." Charles said, putting her on the floor. Sybbie nodded and ran up the stairs. Charles watched her before turning to Tom.

"Is Mum alright?" Tom asked, setting their bag on the floor by the stairs. Charles nodded, walking them up the stairs.

"She's fine. She had a nightmare last night, about losing us, but she's fine." Charles told him. Tom nodded, hurrying to his parent's room. Charles smiled, following slowly. He stood in the doorway to the room, watching as their son and granddaughter fussed over Elsie.

"How are you, Mum?" Tom asked, bending down to kiss Elsie on the cheek. Elsie leaned up and smiled softly as her son.

"I'm fine. Just a rough night. But you two are home now, everything is better." Elsie told them, tickling Sybbie and pulling her close. "Now, tell me all about your trip."

"It was so fun! I got to play with Donk and Granny all day yesterday!" Sybbie said, jumping up and down. Elsie chuckled, running her hand down Sybbie's back. Tom smiled at his daughter and sat down on the bed next to Elsie.

"What did you do, Tom?" Elsie asked, turning to face him.

"I took many long walks with Isobel and played cards with Mary and read in the library. And I realized something." Tom told her. Elsie cocked her head in interest.

"What did you realize?" Elsie asked. Tom smiled and took Elsie's hand.

"How boring it is at Downton, and how much fun it is here. With my parents." Tom told her. Elsie smiled, tears forming in her eyes. Charles walked in and took Sybbie, bringing her to her room for her nap.

"Thank you for that, Tom. It's been hard without you here. Quiet, but hard." Elsie told him. Tom nodded, taking her hand in his.

"Isobel told me to tell you she expects to be invited to the castle sometime soon. She wants to see how we're getting along here." Tom said. Elsie laughed, shaking her head at Isobel.

"I'll call her tomorrow. You should go get some rest. I'll be fine. I promise." Elsie told him, patting his hand encouragingly. Tom nodded, kissing her cheek once more before going to his room, taking Sybbie with.


	13. A Phone Call to Isobel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a long while. Life just got in the way. I promise to update more regularly in the future. I'm sorry this one is so short, but I couldn't go anywhere else with it. Enjoy!

Elsie picked up the phone and called Isobel, a smile on her face.

"Crawley House," Isobel said.

"Isobel, it's Elsie," Elsie said, happiness flowing through her.

"Elsie! How are you?" Isobel asked, glee evident in her voice.

"I'm good, how are you?" Elsie asked, waving at Sybbie as she ran from room to room, Charlie not far behind her.

"Lovely!" Isobel exclaimed. "I'm delighted to hear from you," Elsie laughed.

"Tom told me that you wanted to come to Eland soon. I wanted to let you know that we're coming down next weekend, and we're inviting everyone to come up next month for a week, and I was wondering if you wanted to extend your stay for an extra week?" She asked. She could practically hear the smile on Isobel's face.

"Oh, I'd love to! I have so much to share with you, and now, so much to look forward to!" Isobel exclaimed jovially. Both ladies laughed happily. "I must go. I'm expected for tea at Violet's soon, and I can't be late. I'm expected at 4:00 sharp," Isobel said, exasperation in her voice. Elsie chuckled, shaking her head.

"Goodbye, Isobel, and I'll see you next weekend," Elsie said, sighing with contentment.

"Goodbye," Elsie heard Isobel say before setting the handset down. She shook her head, amusement on her face. She walked into the library, a large smile on her face.


	14. Arriving at Downton

"Barrow, tell the staff downstairs we're expecting the Duke and Duchess of Eland on the 1:00 train today." Cora said, sitting on the couch in the library.

"Very good, Milady. Do you know who the new Duke and Duchess are?" Barrow asked, curiousness on his face.

"Yes, I do. You'll meet them when they get here. And let everyone downstairs know that they have requested no one come outside, you." Cora replied, smiling. Barrow nodded, confusion crossing his face.

"Are you nervous?" Elsie asked, taking Charles' hand. He looked at her and nodded.

"Just a bit. But I think we'll be fine." Charles said, taking in a deep breath. They watched the Abbey come in sight, seeing only Barrow outside, as requested.

"Welcome back." Cora said, walking forward as Elsie stepped out of the car, head down. She looked up, taking a deep breath, a shy smile on her face.

"Thank you," Elsie said, nervousness in her voice. She turned to Edith and Mary.

"Welcome," Edith said kindly as Mary nodded her agreement. "You've been missed."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to say," Elsie said, gaining confidence in her voice. She followed everyone inside, Charles taking her hand and squeezing it lightly. She looked up at him and smiled happily.

"Barrow, could you bring tea up please?" Cora asked, sitting on one of the couches in the library.

"Certainly, m'lady," Barrow replied, bowing slightly.

"And please don't say anything about the Marchioness and Marquess of Eland. They want to tell the staff themselves," she said warningly. Barrow nodded and left, doing as he was told. Cora and Robert turned to Elsie and Charles. "How would you two like to tell the staff?" Cora asked, cocking her head.

"We were thinking about going downstairs, there should be a lull about now for tea," Charles said, sitting uncomfortably.

"Why don't we go down now, then? If it's easier?" Robert asked, moving toward the door.

"Alright. I imagine it will surprise them," Elsie said following Robert.

"That is if Barrow hasn't already told them," Mary said drolly. Robert and Elsie looked at each other, smiles on their faces.

"If he knows what's good for him, he wouldn't," Elsie said reassuringly, patting his arm as she passed. Robert chuckled and shook his head and followed her out.


	15. Telling the Staff

Elsie and Charles walked downstairs, smiles on their faces, the family behind them. All the staff stood upon seeing them, still unaware of their position.

"Mr. Carson, Mrs. Carson, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Patmore asked, surprise on her face.

"We were invited them, Mrs. Patmore," Robert said, a happy smile on his face. "They are the Duke and Duchess of Eland," Robert told them. The staff, shocked, then all stood to attention.

"Oh please. Don't do that. Nothing about us has changed except our position," Elsie told them. They all nodded and relaxed, smiles on their faces.

The Carson's and the family spread out around the table, chatting. Mrs. Patmore, Anna and Bates had Elsie and Charles in a corner, questioning them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mrs. Patmore asked, sadness in her voice. Elsie and Charles looked at each other, sighing.

"We didn't know how to tell you. We had just found out the night before, so we were still processing the information. Part of the reason we're here now is to tell you," Elsie said. They nodded, happy with that explanation.

"What's it like?" Anna asked, curiousness in her eyes. Elsie smiled and Charles chuckled.

"Busy, that's for sure. We're still setting up Eland. We have a lot do, but we're managing," Charles told them.

"Do you have a house in London?" Bates asked, grasping Anna's hand in his.

"Yes, just down the street from Grantham House actually. We'll be going down for the season," Elsie said. They smiled and continued talking about the goings on at Downton.


	16. Welcome to Eland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some parts of this story make Elsie sound like a tour guide, but whatever. On with the show!

"Welcome to Eland." Elsie said, meeting Isobel and the Crawley's outside the front doors, Charles, Tom, and Sybbie standing behind her, smiles on their faces. The Crawley's all got out of their cars and smiled.

"It's lovely to be here. About time too." Robert said, kissing Elsie's cheek. Elsie laughed.

"We just wanted to get settled and meet everyone on the estate. But when Tom got back and said Isobel wanted to come, I thought it was time invite all of you." Elsie said, kissing Cora's cheek.

"I completely understand." Cora said. "I felt the same way when I first became Countess, but I imagine you're doing wonderfully. Eland looks amazing." Cora said. Elsie nodded, and Cora walked toward Sybbie, picking her up and hugging her close.

"Oh, Elsie. It's good to see you." Isobel said, hugging Elsie. Elsie held her close, sighing in contentment. "We have much to talk about." Elsie nodded and pulled back, walking toward Violet.

"Lady Grantham." Elsie said, nodding toward her, a nervous smile on her face.

"Oh please. We've known each other long enough. Call me Violet." Violet said, leaning forward to kiss Elsie. Elsie smiled and nodded.

"Only if you call me Elsie." Elsie told her, leading her to Charles. Violet nodded and turned to Charles while Elsie moved to Mary and Edith.

"Thank you for inviting us." Edith said, kissing Elsie's cheek.

"Thank you for coming." Elsie replied, smiling softly. She turned to Mary, Edith linking arms with her. "Charlie is very happy you're here." Elsie said, leading her toward Charlie. Mary nodded.

"Thank you for inviting us." Mary said, kissing her cheek before turning to Charlie. Elsie looked at Edith, a surprised smile on her face.

"Don't worry, she'll warm up to you sooner or later." Edith said. Elsie nodded, leading her inside.

"I'll show you all to your rooms." Elsie said. Everyone nodded and smiled, looking around the entryway in amazement. They followed her up the stairs, talking to each other quietly. "If you have any questions, please feel free to ask."

"How old is the castle?" Cora asked, looking around in amazement.

"283 years old. It was built in 1645 for Henry Fairchild, the first Duke of Eland. He lived here for ten years, and his son inherited the estate, and it continued on until my cousin died, with no heir. I was the closest relative." She told them. "We can meet in the main hallway downstairs at half past two, I'll show you around the house and we can have tea at 3." She pointed to the first bedroom. "This is my room, the nursery is just this way and Tom's room is down this hall, in the bachelor's wing." Elsie said, pointing to each door. They nodded and Cora looked around.

"Where is Charles?" She asked. Elsie smiled and shook her head fondly.

"Most likely overseeing the footman, making sure they bring the right cases to the right rooms, if they're not already there. The footmen here are very swift." She turned the corner and stopped in front of the first bedroom. "This room is yours." Elsie said, leading Cora and Robert into the room. "I hope you're comfortable."

"I'm sure we will be." Cora and Robert entered their room and everyone else continued on.

"What does the butler do?" Isobel asked, a smirk on her face. Elsie chuckled.

"He's young, so he can learn from Charles. I think he's appreciative of Charles' help, especially now. He had just taken over when my cousin died, so he's still quite new to the role," Elsie told her. Isobel nodded, following her friend down the hall. Elsie stopped and pointed to two rooms next to each other.

"Here we are. Isobel, you're in here, and Violet, you're in here," Elsie told them, pointing to their respective rooms. Isobel and Violet nodded and walked into their rooms.

"Elsie?" Mary asked, making her way to Elsie's side. Elsie turned to her, a small smile in her face.

"Yes?" Elsie asked. Mary smiled back nervously.

"I was wondering if we could find a time to talk, just the two of us?" She asked, wringing her hands together.

"Of course. Why don't you come to my room at two and we'll go down together," Elsie said. Mary nodded, relieved. "This is your room. Will you be able to find your way back to mine? There's a lot of halls in this draughty, old place," Elsie said. Mary nodded and entered her room, pleased to find Anna already waiting.

Elsie walked down the hall a little further, Edith following in comfortable silence.

"Elsie, could I talk to you?" Edith asked, hopefulness in her voice.

"Of course," Elsie said, opening the door to Edith's room, closing it behind them.


	17. A Talk with Edith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this scene seems a little unrealistic, but this story is very unrealistic. I wanted to include Edith somehow; I know that Mr. Carson was always the person Mary went to, and I feel like Edith and Sybil would have gone to Mrs. Hughes and I wanted to explore that in this scene. Anyway, on with the story!

Edith entered the room, amazed with the elegance and simpleness of it.

"What do you think?" Elsie asked, smiling at the shock on Edith's face.

"It's lovely. The rooms at Downton are elegant, but also extravagant. The rooms here are elegant, but have a simpleness about them, in a very good way," Edith said, setting her things down on the table in front of the fireplace. She sat down on the bed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Elsie asked, walking toward Edith and sitting down next to her, placing a hand on her arm. Edith looked up at her and smiled sadly, turning toward her on the bed.

"I need to talk to someone who will listen to me, to my opinions, to my ideas and you were the first person I thought of. I don't feel heard at Downton, or seen for that matter and you were always the person I could go to when I need to talk to someone, but then you moved away," Edith told her, looking down at her wringing hands. Elsie placed her hand over Edith's, Edith lifting her head to look at Elsie, who had a concerned look on her face.

"Just because I moved away doesn't mean that I wouldn't be here for you when you needed me. You can talk to me whenever you need to; I also think Isobel would be more than willing to listen. I know she's said on numerous occasions that she feels like you don't get enough attention. Regardless, tell me what I can do to help you," Elsie told her, rubbing her hands gently between hers. Edith smiled sadly and nodded.

"I just need to get away from Downton, away from Mary and my parents. What do you think I should do?" Edith asked. Elsie thought for a moment before answering.

"You could stay here. We're happy to have for as long as you need, and I think Tom would be happy to have someone else around who's more his age," Elsie told her, smiling. Edith smiled and nodded happily.

"But what about Mama? I don't think I have the heart to tell her I need to get away for a while," Edith said. "Or Carson, sorry, Charles, what will he say?"

"Don't you worry about Charlie, I'll take care of him. Besides, he may surprise you. I can talk to your mother for you, explain what is going on without," Elsie said. Edith smiled and nodded happily. Elsie smiled and stood, walking toward the door. "Now I'll leave you to get settled and I will see you later."


End file.
